Elliott
by sherlocked22
Summary: This is a story about my tumblr crush


Moving schools had always been hard on Kat. She hated the idea of actually leaving all her friends that she had been with since elementary school. She starred out the window with her ear buds in. She was listening to her collections of soundtrack music hopping it would stop the tears from falling from her eyes.

As they got to the new house her brother rushed to have first pick of the rooms. Her sister would have come but, since she was leaving for college she saw no point. This added to Kat's downcast behavior. She was usually so happy-go-lucky but now she just wanted to go to her room, go on tumblr, and go to sleep.

When she finally got all her stuff up to her room, she felt even sadder. She didn't have the energy to unpack so; she took out her laptop and sat on her recliner. She got on tumblr but out of all the blogs there was only one she wanted to check; ask-that-fool-of-a-took. His witty cute behavior just added to the amazingness of the blog. She spent hour on there looking at not only the Rp's he did with her but the ones' he did with other people. She quickly shot him an anonymous message saying he just made her night so much better. He replied to it with a gif of Martin Freeman hugging someone and said, "Aww you made mine too." She smiled and fell asleep in front of the computer.

Next morning she felt awful her face war red from crying and she was going to be late for the first day of her new school. She opened up a box with her cloths and put on her Lord of the Rings shirt, her gray pants and, her plaid jacket. Then she washed her face and went downstairs for breakfast.

She was soon at the front of the school wishing she could just go in and all her friends would be waiting for her. She went into the front office and they handed her a schedual."First hour math perfect," she mumbled heading for room 511. She went in about a minuet before the bell rang. She showed the teacher her schedule and she looked around the room and said," you can sit right next to Elliott." She pointed to a familiar looking boy on the far left of the class room. Kat nodded and went sitting next to him. She thought it was funny how he had the same name as the guy on tumblr she liked so much. She removed the thought thinking she had gone crazy and brought out the stuff she needed for the class.

She said nothing to the person beside her because, most of the time they were either annoying or one of those popular kids. She nonchalantly began drawing pippin on her notebook page." You like Lord of the Rings," a familiar voice said. She turned her gaze upwards towards the voice and saw Elliott." You're….you're Elliott," she gasped. He looked confused and nodded. "I follow you on tumblr,"she stuttered nervously. He smiled and looked down blushing slightly. "What is your usename,"he asked. She opened her moth to tell him then smiled mischievously," you're going to have to wait and find out." "Come on," he pleaded. She laughed slightly,"nope." "Ahem,"the teacher said walking over to us," would you live to stay after school and relearn this lesson?" "I was simply explaining the lesson to him," she said," He didn't quite get it." Elliott nodded and explained in detail the lesson she was just teaching. After she left Elliott leaned over and asked, "How did you know that?" Kat chuckled," I was listening for a little bit but I just learned this at my old school." He smiled and we decide to listen for the rest of the class.

The other hours past slowly dragging on and on, and she had neglected to ask Elliott if he had another classes with her. She sighed as the bell rang for lunch; it was right after anatomy and didn't exactly make her appetite any better. So instead of getting lunch she pulled out a book from her back pack and sat under a tree to read. As she was reading some people approached her. She glanced up slowly to see three girls who looked to be the "popular" type looking down at her." Can I help you," Kat asked slowly. The girl in front looked at her other friends and laughed, "Oh we just wanted to welcome you to our school." Her friends agreed,"oh ya." Kat could feel a menacing presence and began packing up her stuff to go somewhere else. "Where are you going," The main girl said stepping in front of Kat. Kat tried to leave without saying a word but, she pulled her back. She yanked her backpack off her sending Kat to the ground. Kat rubbed her head and watched as the girl unzipped her backpack and dumped it everywhere. "What's the matter runt aren't you going to fight back," She asked mockingly. Kat stayed where she was staring at the ground trying not to cry. Suddenly someone went up to the girls and began yelling at them to leave her alone. Soon the person went up to cat and said," are you ok." Kat looked up happy to see Elliott. She quickly pulled him into a hug." Thank you so much," she cried. Elliott patted her back and said," don't worry about it." He helped Kat up and started picking up papers.

(a couple months later)

Kat was enjoying school a lot more now then she had. Her and Elliott had been hanging out a lot at school and sometimes on the weekends to go walk around a mall or go see a movie. Kat was beginning to know him just like she's always wanted. She couldn't help but smile every time she saw him. She was beginning to like him more as a friend. Unfortunately she didn't think he shared the same feelings so, she just stayed friends which wasn't a bad thing. Not like anyone liked her that way before.

Prom was coming up and Kat was acting super nervous around Elliott. Elliott was picking up on these changes and asked, "hey Kat you're acting stranger than usual what's up?" Kat looked up from her drawing she was making of her prom dress idea, "what me, I'm fine." Elliott looked her straight in the eyes, "No, what is it?" Kat looked back down at her drawing, "nothing I told you." Elliott snuck up behind her and snatched her drawing, "what's this ohh are you going to prom who asked you huh." Kat tried to grab it but he held it right above her grasp. "I am not going to prom no one asked me, "she sighed. It clicked Elliott knew what was wrong. Kat took the paper blushing and said, "I really have to get to class catch…you…later."

It was third hour and that ment they had to watch the announcements the broadcasting class made. She tried to ignore them as much as possible but, something happened that was slightly unexpected. "Kat," she heard someone say in an Irish accent. She looked up and saw Elliott wearing a hobbit cloke. "Will you go to prom with me," he asked. Kat jumped up from her seat rushing to the broadcasting room across camass. She opened the door and Elliott looked at her a little surprised and glad at the same time. She went over and gave him a hug and said," Yes yes a million times yes."

It was the night of prom and she was even more nervous. She had straightened her hair and actually put on make up which she normally never put on. But, like herself she wore a blue dress that was silk at the top but, on the bottom it was torn and covered in paint; as for shoes she wore converse. She heard a knock at the door and grabbing her bag rushed down to see Elliott. He was dressed so amazingly in a suit and tie. The tie was blue and had paint splattered on it to match my dress. He stood there for a moment in awe. "Wow Kat you look incredible," he gasped. Kat blushed," thanks so do you?" He put his hand out, "my lady." Kat chuckled and grabbed his hand.

Now you are probably thinking this is the nice ending where the boy and girl go to the prom and dance to a slow song and kiss. Let me just say; no, it's much less predictable then that.

They got to the Prom and it was much like Kat had always dreamed of it absolutely boring. It wasn't because of Elliott he was great we danced a bit, ate, and laughed. She was just not "prom" material. About a quarter of the way through she pulled him outside into the open field that the prom was held next to. "Much better," she sighed. He looked at her," you weren't having fun with me?" "With you yes but, not with the millions of other people no," she chuckled. Elliott smiled as cat brought out her laptop and a copy of The Hobbit. "This is more my speed," she said putting it in and pressed play. As they watched she put her head on his shoulder. Elliott smiled and put his arm around her. Every once in a while Kat would return her gaze to him. As she did this Elliott caught her; Kat blushed and looked away. Elliott tipped her chin back up to meet his eyes. She blushed profusely and before she knew it her lips were pressing against his. Kat pulled away embarrassed, "I'm sorry." "its fine," Elliott said, "It was nice." She blushed again as Elliott said, "you know you never told me your username." She smiled and whispered it in his ear. He smiled, "well that makes since." They laughed as Kat putting her head back on his shoulder and, finished the movie.


End file.
